


One winter day

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale
Genre: Deity Au, Kinda, M/M, Nightmare looks like a lizard, deity!nightmare, impiled angst, mortal!dream, nightmare is non corrupted btw, slight angst, they both sad, u can use ur imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Nightmare had spent most of his life alone,winter was no exceptionbut not for long.a stranger arrives





	One winter day

Winter was one of the loneliest season of the year.

 

Though Nightmare had always been lonely,winter only made it more obvious than before.Animals were asleep for the winter and even the trees as old as time kept their activity to a minimum,leaving the deity alone for the long frozen month.

This season only made Nightmare reminisce on the old times,when he had visitors,when they prayed and asked for his blessing--when he wasn’t called Nightmare and was a god of good luck and blessing.However over time of the mortal age,one bad rumor started out small but completely blew out of proportion and one by one mortals avoided him as those vile words spread more and more to a point that he had basically been forgotten by the mortal world---only as a name of a bad omen.

It did not help that over the years his health affected his appearance,his silk violet gown became shredded and worn,his horns were getting rubbed down and ended up forming devil-like horns,his tail slightly scratched up..

He sighed as he huddled against the dilapidated wooden boards of his shrine,overgrown and vandalised.He didn’t have much magic strength he once had so fixing his own home was merely impossible.

 

Until one winter day,a visitor came.

 

He never expected it to happen,he was just burning some wood to keep himself warm--It caught the deity off guard hearing another voice,the voice did sound abit distressed but out of sheer panic instead of helping the poor soul who wandered here,he climbed up to the roof to observer the stranger.

The strange monster stumbled around in the snow before coming into view.To Nightmare’s surprise it was a skeleton.

The skeleton did not look like it had any bad intentions--in fact the skeleton looked a bit lost as they stumbled through the dead shrub and broken branches.

Nightmare twitched his scaly tail as he watched the skeleton observed his shine.

 

“Oh dear,this place had seen better days” The skeleton spoke out loud to no one particular.

 

Nightmare couldn’t agree more.

 

The figure walked up to the old shrine and to the deity’s surprise the skeleton took off their yellow snow boots and place them aside before walking in,even if the shrine looked like it hadn’t been lived in for centuries the skeleton had shown a sign of respect which touched Nightmare’s soul.He wanted to see more of them so he dug off some snow off the roof with his claws and carefully peeled off one of the tiles and slithered in,gently lowering himself onto the beam poles that held the roof,wrapping his tail around the pole he carefully wiggled himself across to get a good view of them.

 

The skeleton took a good look around the room,it appeared to be vandalized or worn down due to weather which looked to upset the skeleton,such a shame for a beautiful building to be teared down the deity guessed the mortal was thinking.

 

In front of them were two sliding doors,it looked like it had been forced opened and it’s paper thin wallings were ripped and teared in places,they curled their fingers against the small opening and pry the doors open.

Nightmare followed crawling through the roof works into the other room,he was curious and wanted to know more of this stranger.

They entered into a small,dimly lit room.the walls appeared to be eaten away and on the ground was a small fire that was still going along.The skeleton poked it watching the embers fly around,someone had been here.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” They called out which did scare Nightmare but he cover his mouth to make sure he didn’t make a peep.

 

The skeleton looked back at the pile of ash “perhaps they left..”

 

Their concern was quickly put to the side as the notice a statue on the far end of the room,walking over to it,carefully stepping over torn down poles and walls before reaching the figure.the statue was made of a grey stone and it’s shape had been worn down and overgrown by time itself but of what the skeleton could make out was a horned figure who seemed to be sitting cross legged,allowing a large hole to be where its legs would be,possibility a place to leave gifts for this figure,their hands reached out as if to embrace the viewer however it seemed to be missing one of their hands.

Nightmare noticed that the skeleton seemed a bit fidgety,did they realized who he was? Suddenly anxiety washed over him until the skeleton spoke once more.

 

“Uh Hi?” they spoke to the statue,waiting for it to talk back.

 

They nervously laughed as they continued “i’m not very good at talking to deities but you seem a bit lonely”

 

Nightmare’s eyes widen,they wanted to talk to him! A sudden warmth rushed through him as he watched on.

 

“My name’s Dream and i didn’t mean to intrude onto your property but i can’t really tell if you mind me or not unless you give me a sign”

 

They rubbed their arms together anxiously “i know a guy like me should really be more formal about this..”

 

Ah so they are a man and Dream sounds like a lovely name,oh if only he could remember his old one.

 

He noticed that Dream’s posture loosen a bit,Nightmare sensed that he wanted to say something but something was holding him back.

 

“Y’know this may sound silly and i shouldn’t really be speaking to you like this as a mortal but after looking around this place i can’t help but wonder…” he paused.

 

“Are you lonely like me?”

 

Nightmare’s vision blurred as his purple tears rolled down his face,this poor mortal was just like him all alone oh if only he could comfort him but what would he say? How would he react to seeing such a beast like him.

 

Dream wipe a tear from his eye “it’s fine,you don’t have to answer..i’ll just be on my way..”

 

The deity gasped “no!”

 

Dream jumped at the sudden voice while Nightmare huddled back fearing what he had done..

 

“No??” The skeleton repeated,looking around the place.

 

The Deity panicked,what was he to do now? It felt rude not to reveal himself but fear curled up inside him,what would Dream say? Would they run away in terror?

 

“P-please don’t l-leave yet” Nightmare spoke once more,his voice sounded very hoarse from his eternity of muteness.

 

Dream glanced at the stature,his mouth agape “hello?? Who’s out there?”

 

“The deity of this s-shrine..” He spoke once more

 

“Oh...are you this statue?” The mortal spoke.

 

Nightmare smiled “No but it was sweet seeing you speak to it.”

 

Dream faced lit up to a bright yellow which made the deity chuckled at the mortal’s bashfulness,Dream quickly regained his composure from that comment.

 

“S-so where are you then? Are you invisible?” Dream asked.

 

Nightmare paused slightly “no..just hiding”

 

“May i see you?”

 

There was a pause between the two,Dream was kinda worried he angered the deity.

 

The skeleton quickly went to apologize “s-sorry if that came out rude or anything!”

 

“No no its not that” Nightmare sighed “just promise me you won’t freak out okay?”

 

 

Dream tilted his head curiously as he heard wooden boards shifting on top of him,in the corner of his eye a dark figure darted passed him to which he instinctively turned around to come face to face with a being.

 

Dream’s eyes widened at the sight of the deity,they were a skeleton like Dream only thing noticeable was a purple tail that swayed slowly and the horns that looked like they had better days however on closer inspection the deity seemed to look exhausted from years of solitude,it must have been torture to stay lonely like this.Dream didn’t notice that he had been staring at the deity for a while until they started to squirm anxiously.

 

“Ah sorry” He apologized once more “i didn’t mean to stare,you’re just…”

 

“Horrible?”

 

“ _Beautiful_ ”

 

Nightmare’s face lit up like a light bulb in a deep purple,which caused Dream to chuckled a bit.

 

“A-aren’t you afraid of me?” Nightmare asked.

 

Dream looked at him confused “No? Am i supposed to?”

 

“N-no but most mortals are,i,Nightmare, after all am forever cursed to be the embodiment of bad omens” He sighed

 

“Well i don’t think you are” Dream smiled

 

Nightmare was taken aback but this mortal niceness,He couldn’t believe it honestly that someone would not be afraid of him,it was different.

_It felt amazing_.

 

“T-thank you” he replied,swishing his tail a bit faster.

 

Dream chuckled seeing the deity happy made him happy “No problem!”

 

Nightmare softly laughed too before relaxing himself down,only now noticing how the snow was coming down a bit harder through the holes of the roof.

 

The other skeleton took notice as well,listening to the wind rattle objects outside “a storm brewing out there”

 

“You really should be leaving soon Dream..” Nightmare spoke,sadness ridden in his tone.

 

Dream looked back at the deity,his tail has slowed down and his shoulders droop--oh if only he could stay longer.even if they only just met for some reason he wanted to see the deity again.

 

“Yeah..i can come back tomorrow” he replied.

 

Nightmare perked up “t-tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah! I want to see you again! I-if you want me to come of course” Dream admitted,rubbing the back of his skull again.

 

Nightmare smiled softly which made the other skeleton’s soul flutter.

 

“Of course,you're always welcomed into my shrine”

 

The mortal grinned “and speaking of the shrine,i would like to help rebuild this place”

 

Nightmare was taken aback “really?”

 

“Well it might a while but you deserve a better roof on you head” he explained observing the damage. “You need a less lonely-looking place cause no one deserves to be lonely”

 

Nightmare quickly added,with a slight blush across his face “neither do you”

 

Dream looked back at the deity,his eyes flickered a soft genuine look before nodding.

 

 

“..yeah”

\----

He and the deity made their way outside,the wind blowing a lot more harsher than before,Dream shook out snow that was stuck in his boots and put them back on.

Both skeletons stare at the on going winter unsure of the future that may occur.

 

“It was.. nice meeting you Nightmare” Dream said.

 

Nightmare nodded in agreement,Dream went to take the first step before being yanked by the hand,he looked at deity who had his head down.

 

Nightmare looked up with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks “May the gods bless you on a safe trip back home.”

 

Dream smiled gently as he carefully wiped one of the deity’s tears.

 

The horned deity watched as the mortal moved further and further away from him into the pouring snow until he could no longer see the skeleton’s figure.

 

Nightmare stood there for a bit more in the freezing winds,his mind replaying the interaction he had with his first mortal in centuries.

 

 

He pray that his blessing was heard.


End file.
